Batter Up! (better version)
Bea: 198, 199, 200 blueberries! Berry: Woo! Uh-huh, oh yeah. Take the pic! Bea: *takes picture* Berry: Now we can send it to The Lala Daily. I'm going to be in the news for the first time! Bea: Maybe you'll be on TV. Berry: Well, OF COURSE I'm going to be on TV. I'm going to be famous! Bea: You shouldn't let this get to your head. I helped too. Berry: Yeah, yeah. Ooh, lets do the TALLEST stack of pancakes ever! Bea: Didn't someone else do that last year? Berry: Yeah, some kid named Blueberry Flapjack. Her stack was over 1 yard. Bea: 3 feet and 4 inches. Berry: I'll be a SUPERSTAR if I go 3 yards!!! Bea: Want me to help? Berry: No of course not, dumbo! Smartest girl in class and you're acting like the dumbest one. ALL the famous people never get any help at all. Go away before I break your face with my rake. Bea:.................................................. (in the woods) Forest's dad: K, kid, ready to tap some trees? Forest: I sure am, Pa. And Beaver is ready to carve. Ma: My, where did you get that beaver? Forest: We found it in the river. Somebody shot the rest of its family and ate its meat, augh. Their dam was unstable. Pa, would you eat a beaver if you had to? Pa: For survival, I guess. But hey, we make a living on all the fruit we find in the trees plus nuts. Now lets get tapping. Forest: *taps tree* Ooh, papaya banana. (in the woods just in another part) Mrs. Sparkles: I can't believe you talked me into this picnic, Mrs. Big Top. Mrs. Big Top: Please, call me Almond. My husband's name is Pistachio. Mrs. Cookie: Pistachio? What kind of mother would name their child Pistachio? Mothers: *giggling and gossiping* Peanut: Grown-ups. Always talking. Crumbs: Hey, at least my mom named me Crumbs. Bam! There's a name you don't hear every day. Jewel: Augh, this picnicing is so, filthy. What if ants were to come and crawl up all over my fine clothes? They would steal our food too. And sitting on the ground. ON THE GROUND. Oh, the inhumanity! Peanut: Erm, I doubt there are any ants here. Crumbs: But you never know *beep* Look what Berry sent on Instagram. She's going to make a 3-yard stack of pancakes! Peanut: *finishes setting up picnic* 3 yards? Jewel: Some girl who goes to Buttonshore Elementary named Blueberry Flapjack already made a stack of pancake that was like, a yard. She's popular. *the mothers and children finish eating and they pack up the dishes* Crumbs: *texts Berry on Instagram* *recieves reply* Meanie. Forest: Hi guys. Crumbs: Hey Forest, Berry is making a stack of pancakes that is 3 yards and doesn't want any help! Forest: Well, if making pancakes is a talent then Berry is the most talented kid in the world Crumbs: Erm, cooking isn't a talent, its a skill. If Berry was double-jointed and could fold herself into a pretzel, THAT would be a talent Forest: I wasn't talking to you, you piece of crap. I'm leaving. Peanut: Ruuude! (back at Berry's house) Berry: Uh-oh, I ran out of batter! Bea: We could always run to Walmart and get more. Berry: You again? I told you to LEAVE! And, I'm going to make my batter from scratch. We make EVERYTHING from scratch. Besides, I don't have any allowance. *GOES TO SUNNY'S HOUSE. BERRY AND SUNNY DON'T LIVE TOGETHER. THEIR HOUSES ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER* Berry: Sunny!!!!!! Emergency!!!!!!!! Tallest stack of pancakes out of batter need chick to lay eggs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Sunny: You need the chickens to lay eggs? You can go to the chicken coop, but they're not in a good mood. Berry: I DON'T FRIKIN CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes to coop* tbc Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Episodes